Nueva Generación , Personajes
by smarty261196
Summary: Os presento una recopilación de todos los personajes de mi fic , para evitar confusiones y que sepáis de quien es hijo quien , sus armas , medio de transporte , ect... . Espero que sea útil y que el fic os este gustando.


Nueva Generación

Personajes

Tal y como prometí , aquí os dejo los personajes de mi fic Nueva Generación , para aquell s que estén un poco liados , que espero sean pocos , claro que nunca está de más , y más aun teniendo en cuenta la amplia gama de personajes con la que contamos en la historia. Y como soy un caballero , empecemos por ellas:

Yumi Ishiyama , que está casada con Ulrich Stern , vive cerca de la Hermita , en una urbanización creada tras desplantar algunos árboles , respetando el medio ambiente (ojala fuera así en la realidad).Ella trabaja en una tienda de cosmeticos , y el en un dojo que tiene junto a Jim , ella tiene 36 y el 35 . Tiene tres hijos : Hiroki , Jack y Frank Stern . El primero tiene un aspecto más europeo , color de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color , camiseta blanca y piratas verdes , tiene 13 años ; Jack y Frank son los gemelos , tiene un aspecto más oriental heredado de su madre , ambos tienen el pelo negro y ojos color café , Jack lleva una sudadera marrón y pantalón de chándal negro , Frank lleva una camiseta azul con vaqueros negros y deportivas, ambos tienen 12 años . Yumi sigue conservando su ropa e color oscuro , pero ahora también lleva ropa de colores más claros , sigue usando suéteres , vaqueros y botas , pero de otros colores distintos al negro. Ulrich lleva una camisa color verde con pantalones oscuros y zapatillas de color blanco. En Lyoko , Yumi es una guerrero amazona , capaz de usar todas las armas de guerras antiguas , además de poder convocar a un caballo para ayudarla. Ulrich lleva puesta una armadura de color oro como la de Aioros de Leo , puede usar el llamado por el "plasma relámpago" , que consiste en lanzar miles de haces de luz , a altísimas velocidades (anteriormente dije velocidades cercanas a la de la luz , pero después pensé que era mejor reducir un poco esa velocidad , así que dejémosla en una velocidad algo por encima que la del sonido , no nos vayan a enviar una multa los del la DGT ). Hiroki lleva ahora , tras el cambio de ropa de Jeremi , una armadura de caballero medieval , su espada es más largas con las palabras "Excalibur , The migthy sword that curt everything" escritas en la hoja , y un escudo en el brazo izquierdo. Los gemelos ahora usan ropas de Ninja gris oscuro , como armas shurikens , espadas cortas y una katana , tenían el símbolo del Yin y el Yan tatuados en las mejillas , Frank en la derecha y el símbolo del Yin , y su hermano en la izquierda y el símbolo del Yan. Sus vehículos son las motos de Ulrich y los gemelos y los caballos de Yumi y Hiroki.

Samantha Knight , casada con Odd Della Robbia , también viven cerca de la Hermita , como Ulrich y Yumi. Ella tiene una veterinaria junto a Aelita , ella lleva la parte financiera y Aelita lleva la parte de atender la clientela. Sam tiene 35 años , Odd 34 , ella lleva camisas negras con pantalones tejanos azules , zapatos color marrón , es de raza negra y tiene el pelo castaño. Odd es rubio con una mancha color morado en el pelo , sigue vistiendo de morado , pero no de forma tan llamativa , solo la camisa , llevando una camisa larga por encima color azul , vaqueros negros y converses rojas , y trabaja como profesor de música en una escuela de arte en la ciudad. Tmabinén tiene una mascota , Kiwi II , hijo del Kiwi que vivía en Kadick , y que está enterrado al pie de un arbol en el bosque , con una pequeña tabla , con un mensaje de Odd. . En Lyoko , Sam tiene un traje de tigre estampado , pudiendo disparar flechas láser como las que usaba Odd , un potente rugido que deja congelados a los monstruos, y potentes garras. Odd tiene un traje de arquero como Robin Hood , puede disparar flechas con un arco , y con la palabra "camuflaje" , mimetizarse con el entorno y poder atacar sin ser visto. Tiene dos hijos , Louis , de 13 años , y Clara , de 12. El mayor lleva una camisa blanca con pantalones azul cielo , unas deportivas negras , y Clara tiene una camisa rosa con sus iniciales a la espalda y una falda verde , medias naranjas y converses azules. En Lyoko , Louis tiene un traje de gato color negro , como el de una pantera , como ataques , puede lanzar bolas de fuego y otras de color azul oscuro que pueden quemar o congelar a sus enemigos , respectivamente , y aunque sus ojos son color café , en Lyoko los tiene color verde. Clara tiene un traje azul con capucha que no deja ver su cuerpo , y como armas dos espadas color escarlata , pudiendo usarlas como escudos si las pone en X. Sus vehículos son la tabla de Odd y la plataforma de Clara

Aelita Stones/Schaeffer , casada con Jeremy Belpois , vive en la Hermita junto a sus padres , Waldo Schaeffer y Anthea Hopper , aunque estos están buscando piso en el centro , a pesar de las quejas de Aelita. Aelita usa una camisa color rosa con pantalones blancos y zapatos marrones , a juego con su pelo rosa , aunque con la edad se hizo rojo , al igual que el de madre. Jeremi usa una camiseta blanca , y por encima una camisa de color azul , vaqueros azules y mocasines café , Anteha usa una camisa anha color blanco y pantalones color negro , y Waldo una camisa azul con rayas blancas con un jersey por encima , pantalón negro y zapatos trabaja en una clínica veterinaria que lleva con Sam , ella lleva los clientes y Sam la parte financiera , Jeremi trabaja en una tienda de informática como asesor técnico , y pronto se le unirá Waldo , y Anthea es profesora en Kadick. Aelita tiene 34 años , aunque debería tener 44 , Jeremi tiene 34 años , Anthea tiene 4º aunque debería tener más de 60 , y lo mismo con Waldo. En Lyoko ,ella usa un traje color rosa con alas a la espalda con plumas blancas con algo de rosa y con el pelo largo hasta los hombros. Como ataque tiene una espaad de luz y sus campos de energía , Jeremi usa una armadura de color oro como la de Ulrich , pero la suya tiene alas a la espalda , que le sirven para volar , aunque no las utilice mucho , Anthe tiene un traje de elfo como el de su hija en la cuarta temporada pero sin alas , y Waldo una armadura color negro con rayas amarillas a los lados con una capa verde (como Loki en The Avengers). Como armas , Anthea tiene campos de energía como los de Aelit a, y Waldo un báculo en punta (como el de Loki) , el cual puede clavárselo a los monstruos , o lanzarles golpes de energía con el. Aelita tiene dos hijos y un tercero en camino , la mayor es Lena , tiene el pelo color rosa y ojos azules , lleva una camisa rosa y tejanos azul oscuro , y tiene 13 años. Su hermano menor , David , es rubio con los ojos verdes , lleva un suéter marrón con pantalones color caqui , y mocasines azul y gris , con rayas rojas a los lados, y lleva gafas , al igual que su padre. En Lyoko , Lena tiene un traje como el de su madre en la cuarta temporada , lo único que difiere es que su pelo le llega a los hombros , y que tiene una rosa tatuada en la espalda. David no tiene traje de Lyoko por que es el único que sabe manejar el súper-ordenador , además de tener algo de miedo a los monstruos de XANA , como lo tuvo su padre. Sus vehículos son las alas de Lena y Aelita , el "Ferrari" que comparte Jeremi y Waldo con Ulrich y William.

Por último, pero no menos importante , tenemos a Heidi Kingler , esposa de William Dumbar. Ella tiene 34 años y William tiene 35 años , y tiene un piso en el centro. Ella trabaja como azafata en vuelos intercontinentales , por lo que pasa poco por casa , y el trabaja como empresario de una multinacional , y tampoco pasa mucho por casa , aún así quieren mucho a su hijo Julio de catorce años , y el único del grupo que es interno en Kadick , y pese a sus trabajos , pasan mucho a verle. Ella tiene un suéter rojo con tejanos blancos , tiene el pelo rubio corto y los ojos café , William tiene una camisa larga color rojo con un pantalón vaquero negro y zapatillas negras , pelo negro y ojos castaños , y su hijo Julio , de 14 años , pelo negro y ojos café, tiene su eterno chándal grisáceo , pero también suele llevar una ropa parecida a la de su padre cuando este era joven , siendo el chándal lo que utiliza para estar por casa y poder estar cómodo. En Lyoko , Heidi usa un traje color azul , y en las zonas de las piernas se abre formando lo que parece una cola de sirena , usando un tridente como arma , el cual clava en los monstruos , aunque también puede usarlo para hacer ataques con agua del mar digital , su vehículo es el súper-aquos , que la convierte en una masa de agua capaz de ir a altas velocidades , como el súper-humo de William y Julio. William tiene un traje conuna capa con capucha , sieno la capucha la cabeza de un lobo , tiene una espada curvada como arma (lo siento por mi poca imaginación con las armas , pero no se me ocurre mucho más) , y un tatuaje en el brazo de un lobo , que si lo toca aparece una manada de lobos para ayudarle , pudiéndose convertir en uno el mismo , y conserva el súper-humo que le dio XANA. Su hijo tiene un traje como el que tenía el en Lyoko antes de que XANA le hiciera su esclavo , puede uasr el súper-humo de su padre , pero el suyo es azul y no negro , además de llamarlo el mismo "súper-niebla" . Como tienen su propia forma de desplazarse , no necesitan vehículos.

En cuanto a Jim , el está en sus 50 , y prefiere ayudar a los chicos con sus problemas en Kadick por sus ausencias más que pelear , pero si hay que ir se va , como el suele decir. Su atuendo es el mismo , sigue usando su chándal rojo y gris y sus deportivas , aunque ahora ya no lleva su característica tirita en la cara , y ahora está algo más delgado.

* * *

En fin , espero que esta recopilación sirva para que todo el mundo siga la línea de la historia y que nadie se haga líos con los personajes , un saludo ,comentad vuestras ideas que siempre serán bienvenidas , y hasta la próxima . Código Lyoko no me pertenece , pertenece a Moonscoop , solo son míos los hijos de los protagonistas y Kiwi II .


End file.
